Reality Manipulation
The ability to manipulate reality. Also Called * Actuality Manipulation * Essokinesis * Existential State Manipulation * Ontokinesis * Objective Reality Distortion * Reality Adjustment/Alteration/Bending/Control/Distortion/Manipulation/Overwriting * Self-Wish Granting Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Variations * Cartoon Physics: Replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. * Choicifery: Manipulate reality via choices. * Comic Narration: Control reality via comic books. * Dual Warping: Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. * Fairytale Warping: Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. * Faithifery: Alter reality according to one's belief. * Gesturify: Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. * Logic Manipulation: Control the very rules of logic and reason. * Mentifery: Power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of reality warping. * Miming: Interact and change reality via miming. * Narration: Manipulate reality via writing. * Natural Warping: Change reality via tapping natural energies. * Oneiric Reality Manipulation: Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. * Pathifery: Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. * Phenomenon Manipulation: Control, as well as create supernatural phenomenon/anomalies which defy the laws of physics. * Possibility Reconstruction: Control reality with already existing possibilities. * Primordial Reality Manipulation: Control the original pre-reality. * Quantum String Manipulation: Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. * Reality Artistry: Control reality via art. * Reality Field Projection: Project an effect field that grants the user control over all reality in it. * Reality Level Manipulation: Control the various levels of reality. * Reality Magic: Control reality through magic. * Reality Playing: Transform games into reality. * Reality Randomization: Control reality in a random way. * Reality Weaponry: Manipulate reality with weapons. * Science Manipulation: Control reality by controlling the scientific law. * Subjective Reality: Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. * True Illusion: Turn your illusions into reality. * Uncertainty Manipulation: Warp reality via paranormal and unfathomable feats, allowing creations of anomalies and among other things. * Virtual Warping: Control reality in computer-like fashion. ** Data Warping: Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. * Vocifery: Change reality by always being right. ** Figurative Vocifery: Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. * Wish Granting: Control reality by granting wishes. ** Absolute Wish - Wishes without limits. * Xenopsychic Reality Warping: Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Power Level Low-level Users (Type 1) * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users (Type 2) * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power can perform a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users (Type 3) * Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users (Type 4) * These are the rarest among other reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason to perform feats that are not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically nigh omnipotent. Category:Abilities